Mi alma completa
by takari x siempre
Summary: "tenía sueños, o quizá recuerdos, de un niño rubio jugando con una niña castaña" Tk, el príncipe que perdió a su familia se volvió rey a temprana edad, está enamorado de la princesa Sofía/ Kari, amiga de la infancia del rey que ahora es una simple plebeya y a caído en el olvido/ Sofía, la princesa que anhela convertirse en reina... aún así deba arrasar con todo a su paso
1. Part1

**me lo contó mi novio como un cuento "para dormir" jajaja y yo lo traigo aquí**

* * *

 **part1**

Hace tiempo, en donde el mundo era regido por los reyes, en donde las brujas estaban presentes y las guerras eran cosas de cada día, aunque ahora estaban en una época de paz...

El rey Takeru vivía locamente enamorado de la Princesa Sofía, la cual estaba en el reino continuo, muchos decían que más que "enamorado" lo tenía "Hechizado", aun así, eso no lo detuvo, él quería tener a esa mujer como esposa

Su consejero le dijo que lo mejor sería esperar un tiempo, aún era joven, ya que asumió el cargo de rey al morir sus padres

-Los jóvenes siempre hacen locuras, mi rey, no vaya a ser una de esas- dijo claramente preocupado

-Ninguna locura, locura sería el esperar y que otro la tome por esposa, no pienso permitir que eso suceda- respondió

-Pero... mi señor, ella es del reino enemigo, por causa de esa familia sus padres fueron muertos

El rey simplemente ignoró lo que su consejero le dijo, salió de la habitación dispuesto a que cuando regresara, la princesa Sofía vendría con él

Y así fue, pasaron menos de dos días cuando el rey volvió, de la mano de la princesa, ella, de cabello negro, mirada oscura y penetrante, simplemente se dejaba guiar mirando con recelo a todo aquel que se acercara demasiado a ellos, los plebeyos venían detrás, con algunas maletas de la princesa, inclusive Hikari

Hikari, más conocida como Kari, era una amiga de la infancia del rey, pero, este, al cumplir los 13 fue, técnicamente apartado de ella para comenzar a "estudiar" como la realeza debía serlo, ella, pasó de ser su inseparable compañera, a ser una simple plebeya, una sirvienta que, a pesar de todo le quería, una sirvienta que cuando saludaba al rey cada vez que este pasaba, solo recibía una mirada desinteresada de este

Y no, no era la primera plebeya que estaba enamorada de él, habían muchas más, pero ella estaba consciente, de que no lo amaba por el dinero, ella lo había visto crecer, crecieron juntos, contándose secretos, ella era la única que sabía los miedos más profundos del rey, todo cuanto sufrió con la muerte de sus padres y su hermano, todo lo que cambió cuando comenzó a hacerse cargo de cosas que un niño a esa edad no debía

Unos días después de que la princesa, ahora reina, llegara, Kari la vio nerviosa, siempre llevaba consigo una hoja mientras escribía algo, y cuando alguien pasaba cerca, rápidamente lo escondía, ella sabía que la reina estaba ocultando algo, porque ni siquiera a, quien ahora era su marido, le enseñaba aquella hoja, sino, con mayor razón la escondía

Un día, Kari, limpiaba la habitación en donde la reina estaba unos minutos antes, cuando vio que en una mesa había una hoja, sin saber porqué, la agarró, la reina todo este tiempo al parecer, había informado al reino de su padre los acontecimientos de este, lo único que hizo que a la castaña se le pusiera frío todo el cuerpo, fue la parte donde decía:

 _"... Todo listo, podemos proceder con el plan, una vez que el rey muera, este reino pasara a mando mío, solo habrá que asegurarnos que se vea como un trágico "accidente"."_

Sintió que alguien sujetaba con dureza su muñeca, dirigió su mirada a la persona y se encontró con quien menos quería en ese momento

-¿QUÉ HACES TÚ LEYENDO ESTO?- gritó la pelinegra

-Yo... yo no- sus palabras quedaron al aire al sentir un ardor en su mejilla, retrocedió unos pasos, la rein la había abofeteado ¿Quién diría que viendose tan delicada sería tan fuerte al golpear?

-Ni se te ocurra decirle una palabra al rey, si no quieres que te vaya peor

Kari salió corriendo, ¿qué importaba? ella podría morir, pero si el reino seguía bien, no perdería nada ¿De qué serviría que el hombre que ama muriera para que ella siguiera viva en lo miserable que el reino se volvería? No importaba, ella podía morir, pero el rey debía saber la verdad

Corrió lo que sus piernas le permitían, pero no encontraba al rey por ninguna parte, decidió buscarlo en su habitación, corría el riesgo de que la reina estuviera ahí, pero no había tiempo que perder.

-Mi señor- dijo entrando en la habitación

Sí, el rey estaba ahí, pero Sofía también, la castaña había cavado su propia tumba

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó preocupado alejándose ligeramente de su esposa

La reina sofía la miró, sabía que si decía una sola palabra de lo que había visto probablemente al día siguiente tendría una ejecución a la cual asistir

Pero no importaba, cerró los ojos y dijo lo que había leído, al abrirlos vio a la reina sofia con las manos en la cara, mientras "sollozaba"

-¿Pero como te atreves...?- El rey estaba indignado, de nada había servido- ¡GUARDIAS!- gritó molesto por la difamación de su mujer

Fueron cuestión de segundos para que los guardias llegaran, sin preguntar por qué tomaron de ambos brazos a Kari

-Está bien, está bien, sé como llegar al calabozo- dijo ella resignándose

Antes de salir vio como la reina Sofia la miraba con unasonrisa burlona y arrogante, su mirada le decía que no saldría viva de esa

Suspiró, comenzó a caminar sabiendo lo que esperaba al día siguiente

* * *

Esa noche la Reina Sofía, decidió no dormir con su marido, dijo que se sentía demasiado mal para hacerlo y se fue a la habitación en la que Kari había encontrado esa hoja, estaba molesta, ¿Cómo es que a pesar de haberla amenazado aun así había ido a decirle aún sabiendo que podría salir todo mal?

Se dirigió hacia el calabozo para ver a la castaña, tenía que saber por qué ella hacia todo eso por alguien que ni siquiera sabía de su existencia

Cuando llegó, Kari se encontraba sentada en el suelo, mientras tenia la mirada en una "ventana", o al menos lo mas parecido a una

-Eh, tu- gruño la reina llamándola

La castaña solo la miro para luego sonreír y devolver la mirada la "ventana"

-Te estoy llamando ¿No entiendes?

-Claro que la escuché- dijo en un susurro- pero no me interesa lo que tenga que decirme

-Entiendo, pero ese no es mi problema ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sabías que tu vida estaría en peligro si abrías la boca y decías lo que viste, pero lo hiciste a pesar de todo ¿Por qué?

-Conozco al rey desde que tengo memoria, siempre lo protegía a pesar de que el era el "hombre", supongo que hay cosas que no cambian ¿eh?

La reina la miró, no tuvo que preguntar más para saber que la sirvienta estaba enamorada de su marido. Y tuvo miedo, no lo iba a negar, ahí hasta donde se veía, aquella chica de cabello castaño no era una persona que tenía fuerza, pero estaba segura, que si ella supiera que algo malo le paso al rey, iría con la persona que lo lastimó y lo haría pagar con creces

-Así, que si decide matarme no me importa, pero tenga por seguro que si le hace algo al rey, regresaré de mi tumba y me encargaré de usted- dijo sonriendo

Definitivamente tenía que sacarla del camino

* * *

El rey casi no pudo dormir en esa noche, siempre que comenzaba a dormirse, tenía sueños, o quizá recuerdos de un niño rubio jugando con una chica castaña, jugando con el lodo o simplemente corriendo por el jardín del palacio lleno de variedades de flores, el niño siempre se despedía abrazando a su amiga y susurrando "Adiós, Hikari" para luego irse corriendo y ella siempre le respondía "Nos veremos mañana Takeru" mientras levantaba una mano a modo de despedida

-Hikari...- susurró el rey ¿Quién demonios era Hikari y por qué aparecía en sus sueños? No lo sabía, pero algo dentro de él le decía que aquella sirvienta que estaba en el calabozo podía decirle algo

-Pero cuando amanezca... no ahora- susurró antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, no sin antes ver como el cielo comenzaba a aclararse

Esa vez ningún sueño lo hizo despertar, sino el ruido que se escuchaba fuera del palacio ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? miró por su ventana, vio a una muchedumbre viendo algo que desde donde estaba, no podía distinguir, pero sin saber porqué su corazón comenzó a acelerar, se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, sentía su cuerpo moviéndose solo

Cuando se dispuso salir de la habitación, se topó con su consejero y uno de los cocineros trayendo el desayuno

-Tk, ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó el consejero, él era el único que lo llamaba así

-¿Qué está pasando afuera?- preguntó sin más ignorando al cocinero

-Van a decapitar a la muchacha- dijo con simpleza- la reina llegó muy temprano, casi al amanecer e hizo los preparativos

-Su nombre- pidió el rey dejando al consejero confundido- dime su nombre, Koushiro, por Dios

-Pues hay un hombre abajo gritando "Kari" y algunas chicas llamándola "Hikari" por lo que...

Ni siquiera terminó de hablar cuando el rey comenzó a correr dejándolo ahí

-¡Señor! ¡Su desayuno!- gritó el cocinero

-¡Cómetelo!- gritó al tiempo que corría con todo lo que sus piernas le permitían

* * *

La plebeya, llamada Hikari Yagami, será ejecutada por el delito de difamación contra la reina...- leyó un señor regordete y con bigote

-¡No! ¡kari!- gritó un chico de cabello castaño mientras trataba de llegar a su hermana

Era inútil, los guardias no lo dejaban avanzar por más fuerza que usara, no podía moverlos e ir por su pequeña hermana

\- Hikari...- susurraron amigas de ella mientras trataban de reprimir sus sollozos

-Por favor, que pase el verdugo...- dijo otra vez el señor regordete mientras cerraba el pergamino que había estado leyendo y salía del "escenario"

Entró un hombre alto y musculoso con algo parecido a un machete en la mano, avanzaba arrastrándolo por el suelo, todo el ruido que había hace unos segundos se esfumó al verlo entrar, era imponente y escalofriante verlo entrar como si fuera lo más normal para él decapitar a una persona

Tal vez así era

Le pusieron en la cabeza a la castaña algo parecido a una bolsa de tela negra, incapacitando su visión

-Maldición, ojalá esto hubiera valido la pena al menos..- susurró la castaña

Acto seguido, la multitud vio como una cabeza era despojada de su cuerpo y como la sangre corría

El verdugo había caído hacia atrás, muerto y sin cabeza

Tai, el hermano de Kari, seguía asombrado como lo estaban todos los presentes y, no era para menos, el Rey había llegado y agarrando una de las espadas de los guardias, con toda la fuerza que pudo usar, decapitó al verdugo, el castaño usó ese momento de confusión y corrió en dirección a su hermana, pero los guardias lograron agarrarlo antes de que llegara a ella, solo pudo acercarse lo suficiente como para quitarle lo que le habían puesto en la cabeza

* * *

Hikari, cuando hubo adaptado su vista a la luz, vio con asombro como el verdugo estaba tirado en el suelo, a su lado, Takeru había caído de rodillas y se apoyaba en sus manos, respiraba agitadamente y una espada ensangrentada estaba delante de él, miró su ropa, también estaba ensangrentada, lo bueno es que no era su sangre

-¡Kari!- gritó Tai lo que hizo que ella mirara de frente con lágrimas en los ojos

-Sueltenlo- susurró tk- ¡Que lo suelten!- gritó para que los guardias lo escucharan

Tai corrió con su hermana, abrazándola al tiempo que agradeció al Rey

Tk se levantó, estaba agotado, pero su trabajo no terminaba, debía encontrar a Sofía

* * *

 **¿Le harán caso a este fic? JAJAJA no recupero la inspiración para "Aún estamos a tiempo"**


	2. Part 2

**Sinceramente no me esperaba este tipo de aceptación :')**

 **Sslove: Me alegro de que te haya gustado, sí, tengo novio jajaja 1 año 5 meses O-O yo lloré con el final de la historia, así que probablemente ustedes lloren con el final del fic**

 **andrethfavorite16: ¿Primera vez dejando review? bueno gracias, me alegra que te guste, siempre que intento escribir otros géneros (por ejemplo "Yo te protegeré") no han terminado como a mi me gustaría, sin embargo, tengo unas que otras ideas que yo creo que les gustarán, ojalá las ponga en un futuro no muy lejano**

 **Lord pata: Holaaaaa hace tiempo no veo un review tuyo jajajaja coincido contigo, menos mal tk llegó a tiempo**

 **TODOS LOS CRDTS DE ESTA HISTORIA ES PARA EL MARAVILLOSO HOMBRE QUE ME LA CONTÓ JAJAJA, ah por cierto, envió un mensaje para ustedes:**

 **"Hola, Soy Dylan, sinceramente no esperaba que el cuento que le conté a ella en una noche cualquiera en la que no podía dormir, le gustara a las demás personas, pero me alegro de que haya sido así, espero** **disfruten todo el tiempo que vaya a durar"**

* * *

 **part 2**

-Hey- susurró aun tratando de recobrar el aliento mientras intentaba pararse, no podía, las piernas le temblaban

ambos hermanos se voltearon, ambos con lágrimas en sus ojos y a la vez sorprendidos por todo lo que estaba pasando

-Que la lleven... y que se limpie toda esa sangre- dijo tomando la espada y apoyándose en ella para poder levantarse- que se quede en mi habitación y que no salga hasta que yo vaya a verla

-Mi señor... estoy muy agradecido pero...- Tai quería hablar, sin embargo no sabía que más decir, desobedecer al rey no estaba entre sus planes, ni siquiera porque era menor que él o que fuera el hermano de su difunto mejor amigo

-Solo has lo que te pido, maldición, solo has lo que te pido, Hikari no estará segura aquí- dijo mientras se paraba por completo y corría hacia dentro del castillo con la espada en mano dejando un rastro de sangre siguiendolo

-Vamos Kari...- susurró su hermano mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y junto a otros guardias la llevaban también hacia el castillo

Dirigió su mirada hacia atrás y vio como otros guardias retiraban el cuerpo del verdugo sin cabeza

* * *

\- ¿Pero qué demonios?- susurró el rubio al entrar y subir hacia donde estaba su dormitorio

Había mucha gente, más que nada plebeyas y cocineros ¿Qué había pasado?, caminó más a prisa hasta llegar ahí

El cocinero que antes había traído su desayuno estaba muerto, a su lado, la taza de té completamente destrozada, la comida estaba intacta

-Koushiro ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntó acercándose a su consejero

-No lo sé, cuando usted salió corriendo, le dije que si quería se podía tomar el té y ya le preparaba otro a usted cuando regresara, me dijo que la reina le había mandado a que solo usted se lo tomara ya que ella lo había hecho, cuando lo convencí de que podrían hacer otro y tomó... fueron cuestión de segundos para que cayera y muriera

Takeru se dio cuenta que aquella muchacha de cabello corto y castaño le había dicho la verdad desde un inicio

-Esa maldita...- susurró el rey pensando en Sofía- ¿Sabes dónde está?

antes de que lo negara la reina apareció en el campo de visión de Takeru, estaba corriendo, cuando lo vio, se quedó parada

-¡Ven aquí!- Gritó corriendo hacia ella, la reina, corrió también, si el rey la atrapaba estaría muerta, sus planes no habían funcionado, ni siquiera el plan de repuesto

* * *

Hikari se encontraba bañando, tratando de quitar la sangre que le había salpicado, la ropa que tenía puesto hace unos momentos ya no estaba, una de las otras plebeyas que también era su cuñada, le había traído un cambio yéndose así de rápido como llegó, sus lágrimas caían ¿Por qué el rey la había salvado? Se había acordado de ella, inclusive de su nombre, siendo que ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que cambiase tan de pronto?

-Srta Yagami...- susurró una chica de aproximadamente 17 años, entrando en la habitación de baño- disculpe, ya es hora de llevarla a la habitación del rey

-Por favor- pidió la castaña- no me hables como si fuera tu superior, soy igual que tú- sonrió y la otra chica también lo hizo

Hikari se secó como pudo y se puso el vestido que le habían traído momentos atrás, salieron de la habitación en silencio, habían dos guardias esperando afuera para poder llevarla

recorrieron un largo pasillo, cuando llegaban a la habitación del rey la castaña divisó a lo lejos a una pequeña muchedumbre de gente la cual se movía con lentitud hacia el lado contrario, al parecer cargando algo, no tuvo tiempo para pensar en qué sucedía, alguien, o algo, la embistió haciéndola caer

-¡Guardias!- escuchó el grito de Tk- ¡Atrapenla!

Kari sintió como la sujetaban del cabello y la levantaban a la fuerza, abrió los ojos, sin saber en qué momentos los había cerrado, vio el rostro de Tk mirándola con preocupación, ¿Él había mandado a que la agarraran? Sentía sus ojos humedecerse ¿Qué estaba pasando? Dirigió su mirada a un lado y vio a los dos guardias que la acompañaban, también la miraban, sin saber que hacer

-Esta vez si no te me escapas- susurraron en su oreja, sintió como algo afilado presionaba ligeramente su espalda

-Takeru...- susurró sintiendo como se le iba la voz, él la miraba

Al igual que como eran niños y encontraban insectos, ella comenzaba a pedir ayuda, él la miraba preocupado y agarraba su mano, la sacaba corriendo mientras decía que la protegería de aquellos que quisieran lastimarla, tanto personas como animales

-suelta esa espada, cariño- dijo Sofía

La soltó y cayó haciendo un sonido muy inquietante para Kari

-Sueltala tú a ella- dijo Tk

-No estas en la posición de darme ordenes... mi rey- respondió burlándose

Hikari vio como uno de los guardias, al recibir una mirada de Takeru se movía lentamente hasta quedar en un lugar donde la reina no lo viera

-¡AH!- gritó la castaña, lo que sea con lo que la reina tenía presionado en su espalda se había movido ligeramente, cortándole

-¡No la lastimes!- Gritó dando un paso hacia ella

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a acercarte- dijo retrocediendo varios pasos sin darse cuenta que no de los guardias ya no estaba en su lugar anterior

Otro grito, esta vez de la que dejaría de ser reina, chocó contra el guardia y se asustó dejando la presión en el cuerpo de la castaña con lo que esta aprovechó para soltarse y correr hacia el rubio delante de ella, lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar, su espalda se estaba tiñendo ligeramente de un rojo carmesí

-Llevenla allá - dijo Takeru para luego conducir a Kari hasta su habitación

-¡Me las pagarás takeru!- gritó Sofía mientras era llevada hacia el calabozo en el que horas atrás había estado la castaña

* * *

Le sacó el vestido sin esperar encontrarse con esas curvas, aún así, no era momento de mirarla, debía curar sus heridas. Hizo que se recostara boca abajo en la cama y trajo un tazón con agua y un paño

-Oye...- susurró mientras limpiaba el corte delicadamente- Tú... recuerdas algo sobre... un jardín lleno de florea o algo asi... es solo que...

-Te gustaba ir ahí- susurró cortando lo que el rey decía- siempre querías ir ahí para recoger algunas flores para tu madre... sobretodo Dalias

-Perdóname- pidió Takeru mientras ayudaba a Kari para que se pare y él pueda colocar una venda al rededor de su herida- No sé en qué momento... ni siquiera sé como fue que me olvidé de ti- derramaba lágrimas y estaba consciente de ello, no importaba, ella no lo veía, estaba de espaldas

-Tus padres murieron, tomaste responsabilidades que un niño no debería tomar, llevaste todo el reino sobre tus hombros...- dijo girándose y asombrándose un poco de que estuviese llorando

Lo abrazó, él a ella también

-No creas que soy un idiota... pero te amo, sé que lo hago- dijo seguro de sus palabras- mírame, por favor

Kari separó su cabeza del pecho del rey y lo miró

-Yo siempre lo he hecho, siempre, a pesar de todo este tiempo

La besó

* * *

 **ESTO AÚN NO TERMINA, ¿Lemon? ustedes dirán jajajajaja (Lamento si es muy corto el cap) esperaré sus reviews**


	3. ACLARACIÓN :D

**Hagamos una aclaración jajaja**

 **aunque no lo crean, el hecho de que ellos tengan una noche de pasión es fundamental para el resto de la historia así que lo tengo que poner si o si, como ya dije, yo no la cree, me la contaron como historia de dormir y debo respetar la trama, lo que no sé es si poner esas escenas explícitas o simplemente dejarlo en algo sencillo como que se entregaron el uno al otro, de ser así el fic terminaría, creo yo, más rápido, por eso les pregunté si querían lemon o no jajaja**

 **Bueno, al final son ustedes los que deciden, no quiero que piensen que soy una enferma que le mete lemon a todo jajaja**

 **aclarado esto, haré una mejor pregunta ¿Lemon explícito o no?**


	4. Part 3

**Bueno, aquí está su lemmon 7u7**

 **BAD NEWS: mi novio y yo lo hemos dejado, sí, después de año y medio de relación, hemos quedado bien y eso es lo bueno, manda saludos para los que se acuerden de él por cierto, no había actualizado porque, como comprenderán, no estaba en mis mejores momentos como para escribir este cap lleno de amor y cuando creí que lo estaba, mi compañero de eternas desveladas, mi gato, falleció, a decir verdad mañana se cumple una semana, su muerte terminó por destrozarme, aunque ahora estoy algo mejor pues sé que, aunque suene raro, a él no le gustaba verme mal ni llorar, siempre que me veía así, se acercaba lo más cerca que podía y lamía mis lágrimas, cosas como esas no se olvidad chicos, en fin, ya no podía atrasar más este cap, espero que no salga nada tristón, el objetivo es que se sienta amor**

* * *

 **Part3**

Lo besaba, lentamente, como siempre había querido hacerlo, aún a pesar de que siempre la gente le decía que no lograría algo como eso, la herida que tenía en la espalda, le ardía, vaya que lo hacía, pero no se concentraba en ello, solo en los labios que tenía sobre los suyos

-¿cómo pude olvidarme de ti?- susurró Tk mientras se alejaba ligeramente para poder abrazarla escondiendo su cara en el cuello de aquella castaña, se sentía culpable del hecho de que ella estuviera herida, pero, más que nada porque sentía que había traicionado el amor de Kari "enamorándose" de Sofía

Hikari quería esos labios, no quería parar de besarlo, antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, fue Tk el que tomó la "iniciativa", comenzó a besarle los hombros, de manera lenta... de manera íntima, como solo ellos podían hacerlo, pasaba sus manos por los brazos de ella tratando de darle calor

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó mirándola

se veía hermosa y no solo era por el cuerpo que tenía, toda ella era hermosa, aún en sus recuerdos, cuando estaba llena de lodo o con ropas sucias, a sus ojos siempre la veía hermosa

-No sé si esto sea correcto Tk...

Definitivamente, en los labios de ella, el apodo quedaba mucho mejor

La abrazó, quería transmitirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento, estaba re-descubriéndose a sí mismo en los pocos minutos que llevaban ahí, quería que ella supiera que la protegería, no iba a dejar que Sofia vuelva a lastimarla de alguna manera, al menos lucharía por ello con todo lo que sus fuerzas le dieran

-Esperaré todo lo que tenga que esperar por ti...- susurró tratando de no malograr el ambiente tan cómodo que se había formado entre ambos

-No es eso... tu eres un rey, eres de la nobleza... yo no estoy hecha para ti...- las lágrimas querían salir, pero, qué más daba, siempre le habían dicho lo mismo y ahora que lo tenía a él, creía que no podía durar tanto tiempo hasta que se diera cuenta que en realidad no estaba enamorado de ella ¿Cómo es que de un momento para otro lo había hecho? Nada tenía sentido en estos momentos para ella

-Mejor descansa, debes estar agotada después de todo esto ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?- preguntó con dulzura a lo que la castaña dio una afirmación con la cabeza

la condujo hacia la cama, así tal y como estaba ella, hizo que se metiera bajo las sábanas y él hizo lo mismo, a Kari ni siquiera le importó el hecho de que él estuviera con la sangre del verdugo, simplemente lo abrazó mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando, sin embargo la pregunta seguía ahí ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió realmente con él como para que la olvidara y de un momento para otro pudiera recordarla así sin más?

El rubio también comenzó a cerrar los ojos, estaba cansado, miró por un momento hacia la ventana, el aire hacía que las cortinas se elevasen, aún era de día cuando oficialmente se entregó a los brazo de Morfeo

* * *

Estaba caminando con la espada en la mano y sentía el corazón latiendo muy acelerado, estaba nervioso, estaba a pocos metros de ingresar en el territorio enemigo, ¿Cómo es que siendo tan joven sus deseos de venganza eran tan grandes? Era comprensible, le arrebataron a su familia, aún por las noches tiene pesadillas, su padre diciéndole que se esconda junto a su madre y a su hermano, todo iba a bien, absolutamente bien hasta que su madre, no pudiendo dejar a su esposo solo, fue tras él, aún ahí todo iba bien, si sus padres no regresaban aún tenía a su hermano...

Pero tuvo que llegar ese maldito traidor, el maldito que había ayudado a que los enemigos ingresaran al castillo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, su hermano lo tomó de la mano y salió corriendo mucho más antes de que él supiera qué sucedía, cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde, estaba solo, escondido en un lugar tan pequeño que solo él entraría... luego vinieron los gritos de su hermano, gritos de terror, prueba de que mientras él estaba seguro, su querido hermano era asesinado, corriendo el mismo destino que sus padres, aunque de eso no se enteró hasta después de que, lo encontrara uno de los cocineros

Le arrebataron su infancia, no le dejaron vivir sus etapas, él definitivamente debía vengar la muerte de su familia

Ya había entrado y hasta ahora no se habían percatado de ello, avanzó por un camino, a donde se que mirase solo veía árboles

-"¿Quién eres tú?"- preguntaron y él rápidamente se volteó encontrando a una joven, de cabello negro y largo con mirada penetrante, aproximadamente de su edad

Se acercó a ella tratando de intimidarla para que se fuera, no quería herirla, a sus ojos ella era inocente

-"Un visitante"- fue lo único que contesto pero supo de inmediato que el acento en su voz lo había delatado, lo sabía porque ella sonrió con algo de malicia al oír su respuesta

-"¡Princesa Sofia!"- gritaron a lo lejos

La pelinegra tomó su mano para luego salir corriendo, la estaban persiguiendo, entonces ella era la hija de los que asesinaron a su familia, se dejó llevar esperando a estar a solas de nuevo, comenzaría su venganza eliminando lo que más querían en este mundo; su hija

Llegaron a una pequeña cabaña la cual se veía abandonada, antes de que el pudiera decir algo, la princesa le sirvió una taza con algún té, él la miró con desconfianza, podía ver en aquella bebida algo morado en el fondo

-"Es la decoración"- dijo sonriendo, sus ojos se iluminaron, le creyó

Las personas ingenuas son las que más sufren, eso lo aprendió ese día, aunque lamentablemente esas pocas escenas no volverían a su cabeza ni aunque quisiese, no podría recordar nada más que un profundo amor hacia la persona que le ofreció ese té

* * *

Abrió sus ojos recordando su sueño mientras miraba el techo, luego hacia la ventana, ya no estaba de día, el cielo estaba comenzando a oscurecer ¿Cuánto habían dormido?, volvió a concentrarse, sí, era verdad, él se había tomado ese té, se había confiado demasiado y lo pagó con creces. ¿Cuándo fue que comenzó a sentir ese amor descontrolado hacia la princesa que a penas había visto solo una vez? Luego de ese día por su puesto, ni siquiera recuerda cómo llegó al palacio al día siguiente, solo sabe que cuando despertó, su primer pensamiento fue volver a verla, pasaron dos años, con él queriendo tomarla como esposa y con su consejero diciéndole que no podía casarse con la hija del enemigo

Pero claro... él estaba hechizado ¿Cómo podría negarse?

Sintió algo moviéndose a su lado, algo desnudo que desprendía calor, la miró, ¿Cómo había podido caer tan bajo y confiarse hasta el punto en el que terminó por tomarse un brebaje que habrá tenido, sabe Dios, qué cosa? ¡Cómo había podido borrar por cierto tiempo de su memoria a la mujer que estaba a su lado en esos momentos? sus pestañas eran largas, su cabello no le llegaba más allá del hombro, cuando era niña lo tenía más corto, eso lo recordaba muy bien, pasó una de sus manos por el brazo de aquella castaña, vio en su rostro marcas de lágrimas ¿Había estado llorando? Esperaba que no, quería despertarla y contarle lo que había soñado, más que un sueño, él sabía que era un recuerdo, quería que ella supiera cómo fue que la olvidó, porque sí, aunque le duela y no quiera aceptarlo, él la olvido, por sus deseos de venganza y aquel maldito hechizo.

Quería despertarla para verla directamente a los ojos y decirle que la amaba, que la había amado desde siempre y que lo seguiría haciendo, pero también quería verla dormir, quería verla tranquila, quería que estuviera tranquila

-Tk...- susurró haciendo que el rubio sonriera, ¿Estaba soñando con él?

la sonrisa se le borró cuando vio una lágrima brotar de sus, aun cerrados, ojos

-Hey... Kari, despierta- la sacudió ligeramente pero se detuvo al sentir como la mano de aquella castaña lo agarraba con algo de fuerza, su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a moverse ligeramente, como si reprimiera sus sollozos

La abrazó queriendo estar lo más cerca posible a ella, que supiera que estaba ahí y no iba a irse

Sintió la mano de Hikari relajándose y soltándolo

-¿Estás despierto?- susurró

-Si... ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal?- preguntó el rubio algo preocupado

-Estoy bien...- dijo ella no muy convencida

Supo que mentía, eso era obvio pero no quería hostigarla con ello así que la dejó tranquila y no preguntó nada más

Se limitó a seguir abrazándola

-Te olvidé...- susurró sin saber como comenzar

-No me digas eso ahora... por favor

Le partía el corazón escucharla así, él era el que no la merecía

-Tengo que hacerlo, quiero que lo sepas...

Kari se quedó en silencio invitándolo a seguir hablando

-hace dos años, quizá un poco más, fui al reino enemigo, sabes muy bien como estaba luego de que mi familia fuera asesinada, a veces me gustaría haber muerto con ellos, o al menos en su lugar, bueno, cuando llegué, me encontré con la princesa Sofia, en los límites de su reino, en ese tiempo yo lo único que buscaba era vengar a mi familia y podía comenzar con mi venganza con ella, con la hija de los asesinos, me confié, dejé que ella me condujera hacia una casa en el bosque y tomé el supuesto té que me dio, luego de eso no recuerdo más, solo que al día siguiente desperté aquí, en mi habitación y lo único que quería era volver a verla...

La miró, nervioso de que creyera que solo se había inventado esa historia, esperaba que no.

-¿Te dio una brebaje de amor?- preguntó la castaña acariciando su rostro

-Eso parece- respondió antes de intentar besarla, pero ella lo detuvo, la miró preocupado ¿No le creía?

-¿no la amas?- preguntó, sus ojos brillaron haciéndolo sonreír

Él negó

-¿Me amas a mi?- preguntó otra vez

-Claro que sí, te amo, te amo a ti- habló de prisa para poder besarla

Esta vez ella no lo detuvo, también lo beso, sintiéndose segura, no tenía dudas de él, le creía y si al final todo resultaba mentira, estaría bien, porque se permitió amarlo, se permitió amar con todo lo que podía al amor de su vida

-Quiero ser tuya...- Susurró entre besos para luego mirarlo directamente a los ojos, quería hacerlo, quería que el fuera el primer y único hombre en su vida

Takeru no respondió, ¿De verdad había escuchado eso?

-Quiero ser tuya y darte la familia que perdiste- volvió a susurrar, esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos, el Rey asintió para volver a besarla, lentamente ella le fue sacando las ropas con la sangre seca y las dejó caer fuera de la cama.

El rubio comenzó a acariciarla, sus manos pasaban por sus muslos, sus caderas y cintura, luego subieron más hasta llegar a sus pechos, su tacto era suave, Kari suspiró desde el primer momento en que sintió aquellas manos sobre ella, ¿Todo eso estaba pasando? las manos de ella tampoco se quedaban quietas, pasaban por el pecho de él, por su abdomen sintiéndolo marcado, una de sus manos acarició el cuello de él, sintió su respiración más agitada y sonrió en pleno del beso, estaba feliz, pro compartir eso con él, acarició su cabello transmitiéndole el amor que le tenía

Todo su sistema se paralizó cuando sintió los dedos del Rey acariciando su parte más íntima, aún así le gustaba, se aferró más a él tratando de no gemir, lo creía imposible, se sentía bien, demasiado bien

-Solo déjalo salir, relájate- dijo él besando su frente

Le hizo caso, se entregó por completo a aquellas maravillosas sensaciones y solo se dejó hacer, se oía así misma haciendo ruidos, pero no distinguía nada, luego de unos minutos su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse otra vez sin saber por qué, sentía que algo explotaría dentro de ella en cualquier momento, quería hablar, decirle que algo pasaba con ella pero las palabras no salían de su boca, no salían nada más que no sean gemidos, sintió que él dejaba de acariciarle y cuando por fin pensó que podía hablar sintió sus dedos dentro de ella, moviéndose a un ritmo mas o menos acelerado

Entonces aquello explotó en su interior, algo como electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo obligando a sus manos a buscar en lo que aferrarse, lo más cercano era la espalda del rubio

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó él, solo había estado moviendo sus dedos, pero estaba sudando, quizá igual que ella, ambas respiraciones estaban agitada, volvió a sentirlo esta vez retirando sus dedos desde dentro de ella, estaban mojados, sentía como se sonrojaba ante ello

-Sí...- fue lo único que pudo responder ¿Qué seguía ahora?

-Ven aquí- dijo Takeru al momento de recostar su espalda en la cabecera de la cama y poniéndola a horcajadas encima de él, tenía una mejor vista sus pechos, no eran pequeños, pero tampoco grandes, tenían un tamaño proporcional al resto de su delicado cuerpo

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó, estaba más sonrojada, lo sabía, sentía todo su rostro ardiendo, al momento en que la puso así, había visto el miembro del Rey, erguido orgullosamente

No le respondió, la agarró por la cintura y con casi nada de presión le hizo entender que debía levantarse un poco, ella lo hizo y vio como la mano de él se dirigió abajo, pensó que iba a hacer lo mismo que momentos atrás, no fue así, cuando miró, había agarrado su miembro y lo dirigió a su entrada, lo sintió y se puso nerviosa ¿De verdad estaba preparada para ello?

-Si no lo quieres, no lo haré- habló Takeru cuando la observó unos segundos y vi en su rostro la duda, él sabía que era un poco más grande a la mayoría y no quería lastimarla

Ella sacudió la cabeza para volver a mirarlo ¿En qué estaba pensando? No iba a llegar a ese punto para luego echarse atrás

-Está bien, estoy lista- dijo segura de sus palabras. No, no se arrepentiría de ello, ni ahora ni nunca, lo besó para hacerle quedar claro la decisión que había tomado

Lo sintió entrar un poco y le dolió, se separó de sus labios y dio un quejido, sus manos estaban entrelazadas y ella se sentía segura que después de ello, él no la dejaría

-Lo siento- susurró él antes de ingresar por completo, ella gritó y se abrazó a él al momento de derramar unas lágrimas- Tranquila, estarás bien- volvió a susurrar para volver a besarla, comenzó a masajear sus pechos, dejó sus labios para comenzar a dar besos en su cuelo y hombros, quería enloquecer, estar dentro de ella era maravilloso y aunque quería moverse, primero deseaba que ella estuviera bien, suficiente mal se sentía con haberla hecho llorar, él podría esperar

Lentamente el dolor que Kari sentía se fue esfumando a la medida en que se iba acostumbrando a tenerlo ahí, los besos y las caricias por su parte la fueron relajando hasta comenzar a sentirse bien, se había entregado y agradecía que haya sido con él, con sus manos retiró las lágrimas que se habían quedado en su rostro y lo miró, no necesitó decir nada más, el mensaje había sido recibido con éxito

Lo supo cuando el rubio comenzó a moverse primero lentamente, al principio sintió una pequeña incomodidad, pero le dijo que estaría bien y no le permitió parar

Estaba en la gloria, estar dentro de ella se sentía bien, se sentía apretado y le gustaba, comenzar con los suaves y lentos movimientos lo hacían enloquecer, quería aumentar el ritmo, ver hasta donde podía llegar con ella, no lo haría, no a menos que ella lo pidiera

Y fue así, él seguía en el mismo ritmo cuando ella inició un vaivén a su propio ritmo, aún así, estaban sincronizados, eran uno solo, el ritmo comenzó a acelerarse, ambos lo sentían, él la abrazaba y tenía su rostro entre los pechos de ella, por lo que, sin saber como, terminó pasando su lengua por ellos y se sentía bien, mucho mejor que sus manos, había descubierto su nuevo vicio

Sintió como ella lo apretaba más ¿Cómo estaba haciendo eso? no lo supo, pero algo había pasado, porque el ritmo de ella se había vuelto irregular y su respiración más agitada, claro, si eso era posible, él no paraba, seguía moviéndose pero al ver que ella no lo hacía y solo gemía más fuerte que hace unos momentos, paró unos segundos para salir de ella y recostarla en la cama

-Tk... pero tú no has...- no terminó de hablar, él había hecho que abriera las piernas y entró, no sintió nada de dolor, ahora él estaba encima, comenzó a moverse y ella comenzó a soltar suspiros, otra vez

Seguía moviéndose, las piernas de kari se abrazaron a su cadera sin darle opción de salir otra vez, sus brazos también estaban sobre él, ella lo abrazaba de todas las maneras posibles, sentía sus suspiros en la oreja y eso solo lograba que sintiera que su acto culminaría en unos minutos, no paraba de moverse, a un ritmo que él sabía que su castaña le gustaba

Y sí, ahora era SU castaña, no permitiría que otro hombre la aleje de su lado

Entonces lo sintió, algo desde lo más profundo de él se derramó dentro de ella, la electricidad que estaba seguro Kari había sentido ya dos veces, la sintió él

La castaña sentía algo llenándola, sabía lo que era, no dijo nada, solo se quedó disfrutando ese momento

El Rey se dejó caer un poco encima de ella, procurando no aplastarla con su peso, comenzó a llenarla de besos en el rostro y en sus hombros, espero unos segundos más para salir lentamente de ella y se recostó a su lado, la veía sonreír y eso lo llenaba de alegría, sus ojos estaban iluminados, irradiaban la vida que el había sentido perder

Más que eso, se alegraba de que ella sería la madre del niño o niña, que desde ese momento, ya estaba dentro de ella, estaba feliz porque dentro de unos meses, tendría una familia, no era la que perdió, era una nueva, una nueva donde esta vez, él se encargaría de protegerla

* * *

 **3, 078 PALABRAS, bueno ¿qué creen? ¿es el fin? No, no lo es, espero hayan disfrutado 7u7 tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo jajaja creo que salió bien después de todo, esperaré sus reviews**


	5. Part 4

**Lord Pata: tienes razón, pero ella no lo sabía, aclararé eso en el cap**

 **sslove: me alegro que te haya gustado, ojalá pase lo mismo con este cap, desde aquí comenzará algo de suspenso**

 **GOOD NEWS: mi novio y yo regresamos jajajaja pasaron cosas y... bueno, ahora él leerá los capítulos antes de publicar, ya saben, para que el fic no se salga de la "esencia" de la historia original. Otra cosa es que, para los que saben que el amor de mi vida, mi gato, mi compañero, falleció, mis padres me han dado permiso de tener otro :') estoy tan feliz, aún así, lamento decirles que este cap es algo triste, bueno, muy triste a decir verdad,**

* * *

 **Part4**

Miró a Hikari durmiendo una vez más antes de terminar de vestirse y salir de la habitación, una vez puso un pie fuera de ella sintió la frialdad recorrer su cuerpo, era sorprendente como ella podía emitir esa calidez, se dirigió a paso veloz hacia las mazmorras, tenía que ver a aquella mujer una última vez, luego dejaría que se muriera en ese lugar y ni si quiera le importaría en lo absoluto.

-Mi señor- dijo un guardia algo asombrado de que él estuviese en ese lugar

-¿Dónde está ella?- preguntó

-Al costado de la prisionera de su padre- respondió el guardia dándole paso al pasillo donde estaban las celdas

-Gracias- dijo antes de pasar

Esta vez sus latidos comenzaron a acelerarse, sentía la rabia recorriendo su cuerpo, las imágenes de todos los aprietos en los que se había metido la castaña a causa de ella lo hacían enloquecer. Si por él fuera, mataría a la "reina" con sus propias manos. Sin embargo sabía que Hikari sufriría mucho con ello, solo no lo haría por ella, solo por su amada

-Pero mira quien está aquí... Es el Rey Takeru- dijo Sofía con una sonrisa en los labios

-Escúchame bien, vas a quedarte aquí por el resto de tu maldita vida, así que solo voy a pedirte que me respondas algunas cosas- dijo sin siquiera mirarla

-Está bien, lo escucho su alteza, ¿Qué quiere decirme?- preguntó con una inocencia que podía haber engañado a cualquiera, pero ya no a él

-Ese día, en los límites de tu reino, ¿Qué hacías ahí? ¿Sabías que yo llegaría ese día?

-No, no lo sabía, pero no era el tipo de chica que le gustase quedar en el castillo todo el día, me escapé, por eso los guardias me buscaban, si vas a obtener una venganza en otro reino, deberías vestirte de alguna manera en la que no te puedan reconocer tus enemigos, además, el acento en tu voz hizo que no quedaran dudas, yo sabía que el hijo menor de los reyes había sobrevivido, así que supuse que eras tú... solo tomé ventaja de ello

Takeru la miró, era verdad, fueron los errores que él cometió lo que lo llevó a ello, si no las hubiera hecho, podría haber pasado como un simple campesino

-A decir verdad, ese brebaje no hubiera funcionado en ti, si no hubieras tenido tanto odio en tu corazón, pobre el rey Takeru- fingió lamentarse mientras se acercaba hacia los barrotes

-Hubiera sido más fácil matarme- dijo el rubio mirándola con repugnancia

-Sí- respondió ella con sus ojos más abiertos que de costumbre- no entiendo como no lo pensé antes, realmente es muy inteligente mi señor- fingió estar sorprendida

-¡NO TE BURLES DE MI!- gritó él harto de la actitud de superioridad que mostraba ella

-Oh no, no sería capaz de ello, solo te diré que cuides bien de aquella muchacha...- susurró- no querrás que algo malo le pase... ¿Verdad?

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a reír como desquiciada a la vez en que se alejaba hacia una esquina y se sentaba en el suelo

-A ella ni te atrevas a tocarla, si le haces daño, te mataré, lo haré- la amenazó mientras sus manos se hacían puños

Miró a la prisionera de su padre, era una anciana, supuestamente era una bruja que fue descubierta mientras hacía un brebaje para separar la alma del cuerpo y así dársela a otras personas

Caminó hacia la salida no sin antes volver a advertir a Sofía, le agradeció otra vez al guardia y le dijo que vigilara bien a la prisionera, no podía permitirse el dejar el puesto a no ser que venga otro a tomar su lugar

Volvió a sobre sus pasos cuando distinguió a lo lejos al hermano de kari y mejor amigo de su fallecido hermano

-Rey Takeru...- comenzó a hablar este caminando hacia él

-Llámame Tk, Tai, no te preocupes- respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Quería saber si ya puedo llevarme a mi hermana

-Lo siento, pero no- respondió dejando al castaño muy confundido- Quiero hablar contigo sobre eso, ¿Me acompañas?- preguntó

Tai asintió y se dirigieron hacia uno de los cuartos

-Amo a tu hermana- habló una vez que hubieron llegado y se quedaron en silencio- Tai, sé que esto es, quizá muy sorpresivo para ti, pero la amo, de verdad lo hago, la antigua reina me había hecho un brebaje el cual tomé por idiota, la perdí, sin saber, una vez, no quiero hacerlo de nuevo, quiero que se quede aquí conmigo

Tai no respondió, se quedó en silencio por unos momentos antes de hablar

-Bien, confío en ti, sé lo mucho que ella sufrió luego de tu regreso y que de un momento a otro comenzaras a ignorarla como si ella no existiera en tu mundo, así que, si vuelves a lastimarla, haré que cada fibra de tu ser lo lamente ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Me estás amenazando?- Preguntó el Rey sorprendido

-Sí, te estoy amenazando- dijo Tai antes de salir de la habitación, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro

Takeru bufó resignado, no importaba, él no haría nada para lastimar a su castaña, se dirigió hacia la habitación donde ella estaba pero no la encontró en la cama, se asustó un poco, pero luego se obligó así mismo a calmarse

-Kari- llamó a la puerta del baño

-Pasa- respondieron desde dentro

Abrió la puerta y pasó, encontrándola dándose un baño, se acercó hacia ella y la abrazó sin importarle que su ropa se mojara

-Te amo- susurró en su oído y se alejó un poco para besar la sonrisa que se había formado en esos labios que lo volvían loco

* * *

 _ **Casi 8 meses después...**_

El vientre de Kari ya se había abultado bastante, dejando más que obvio el hecho de que estaba embarazada, la mayoría del reino ya sabía de aquella maravillosa noticia, inclusive, por un descuido de los guardias, las prisioneras también se habían enterado de ello

-¿Estás feliz?- preguntó Tk mientras miraba a Hikari con una sonrisa

-¿Feliz? Estoy más que feliz- respondió ella- Aunque lo único que no me gusta es despertarte tan tarde por los antojos que me dan tu hijo

-¿Cómo sabes que va a ser niño?- preguntó curioso mientras le acariciaba el rostro

-Un maravilloso presentimiento, solo eso- respondió con la sonrisa más grande que podía tener en ese momento

-Muero de sueño, ¿dormimos?- preguntó el rubio dándole un beso en la frente

-Claro, yo también estoy cansada

Y así cerraron los ojos

luego de unas horas de estar durmiendo, Hikari abrió sus ojos ligeramente, veía todo borroso por el mismo hecho que recién los estaba abriendo, vio una silueta parada en la ventana y acercándose,cuando se dio cuenta, sintió algo atravesando su vientre, fueron dos veces, quizá más, las lágrimas se atascaron en sus ojos, sin poder salir, al igual que el grito en su garganta

Cuando aquella persona iba a dar una última apuñalada, Kari sacó fuerzas de donde sea, sentía el dolor, más que por las heridas, que por el hecho de ya no sentir a su bebe, fue entonces cuando gritó, gritó de una manera desgarradora, los hijos están preparados para perder a su padres en algún momento de su vida, pero, ningún padre, está preparado para perder a su hijo, menos cuando ni siquiera ha podido tenerlo en sus brazos, gritó tanto como su garganta se lo permitió y con esos gritos despertó al rey al mismo tiempo que varios guardias entraron a la habitación

Su vista se aclaró y pudo ver a la antigua reina mirándola con un odio profundo, el rey veía atónito, como la mujer de su vida se iba apagando al estarse desangrando, poco o nada pudo hacer por la otra mujer, que al verse descubierta, había corrido hacia la ventana y salió tan rápidamente como había ingresado

-¡NO SE QUEDEN PARADOS, ATRÁPENLA! ¡TRAIGAN UN MÉDICO!- gritó desesperado mientras agarraba la mano de su esposa

-Tk... Tk no quiero morir- susurró Kari mientras lloraba

-No lo harás, no lo harás, tranquila

Con una mano agarraba la mano de ella, no quiso quitar la sábana de encima de ella, solo presionaba para que la sangre dejara de salir a montones, era lo único que podía hacer

-Mi bebé, Tk no siento a mi bebé, que no muera, no lo dejes morir por favor- ella lloraba

Y eso a él lo rompía

Era increíble como en cuestión de segundos, podías perder cosas muy preciadas para ti, como todos los sueños e ilusiones que te habías creado con una persona, se esfumaban entre tus manos y no poder hacer nada al respecto

Sintió como unos brazos lo sujetaban para sacarlo de la habitación y como varias personas rodearon a la familia que se iba tan rápido como llegó

Terminaron por sacarlo a la fuerza de la habitación, pero él no se iba a quedar tranquilo

No había podido vengar a sus padres ni a su hermano, pero esta vez lo haría, se vengaría de que le estuvieran arrebatando a la familia que él estaba formando

Lo haría, aún así tuviera que dar su alma completa

* * *

 **KE ZAD MEN BORRA EZO! :'( sí sí, que triste lo sé, pero esto es parte del fic, no se desanimen, no dejen de enviar reviews si quieren saber como termina**


	6. Part5

**ESTOY EMPILADA, VAMOS A ESCRIBIR WOUWOUWOUWOUWOU**

 **Lord Pata: la bruja esa tiene mucho que ver en esto, lo demás lo descubrirás en este capitulo**

 **sslove: ya no pelearemos, necesito que me cuente más de sus historias! jajaja tranquilaaaaa, solo lee el cap**

 **Leí el cap anterior, lloré, fue muy sad xd**

 **No voy a mentirles diciendo que, al final, todos vivieron felices por siempre, no pregunten, solo gózenlo xdxdxd**

* * *

 **Part5**

Corrió hacia donde estaban las mazmorras, encontró a los guardias haciendo vigilancia, según ellos no se habían movido ni mucho menos dormido en toda la noche, así que se asombraron en sobre manera cuando el rey les dijo que una de las prisionera había escapado, entró para así hablar con la acusada de ser bruja y la encontró leyendo un libro viejo, la otra celda estaba totalmente vacía

-¡Hey, tú!- gritó casi completamente fuera de sí- ¡Dime cómo fue que salió ella de la celda sin que los guardias la hayan visto!

-Tranquilo mi señor... yo le explicaré todo lo que necesite saber- dijo ella de manera delicada

-Maldita bruja, de verdad piensas venderla- susurró él asqueado

-Oh, no, no es eso... las brujas no nos delatamos entre nosotras... ella no es una bruja, admito que le enseñé un par de cosas, pero no tengo por qué protegerla de su destino- volvió a hablar

-Entonces, dime, dime dónde está, a dónde demonios se fue a esconder- ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que aquella mujer había aceptado ser una bruja

-Lo haré, lo haré, pero debe darme algo a cambio- respondió con una sonrisa algo rara- como sé que su majestad está ocupado y desesperado ahora, no me aprovecharé de ello, solo quiero mi celda más limpia... no haré nada por escapar, tengo un pacto de sangre con esta celda, su padre me obligó a hacerla temiendo que saliera algún día... eso y mejor comida, es lo único que pido

-Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres lo tendrás, ahora dime lo que necesito saber- pidió

-Casi en los límites del reino, en el bosque, está mi antigua cabaña...

* * *

su caballo galopaba rápido, aún así, desearía que fuera más rápido, debía encontrar aquella cabaña antes de que Sofia hiciera lo que iba a hacer

¿Volverse inmortal? ¿que tipo de tonterías pensaba hacer ella si fuera inmortal? arruinarle su vida, claro estaba, pero de todas las personas, ¿Por qué con la sangre de la castaña?

Según lo que le había explicado la bruja, es que necesitaba sangre de su enemigo, ¿por qué de kari? al fin al cabo, su enemigo era él ¿O no?

Divisó a lo lejos la cabaña, estaba saliendo humo de la chimenea, era un humo negro, incluso más negro, se atrevería decir, que el carbón

dejó al caballo atado a un árbol con una distancia prudente, por consejo de la bruja dejó su espada, ya que era muy grande para usarla en un lugar de tan reducido espacio, por lo que le dio una daga, según sus instrucciones, debía hacerse una herida con aquella daga, lo suficiente para que su sangre la manchara, con ella debía introducirla en el brazo o corazón de la chica, ya que llegar al corazón de ella iba a ser algo difícil, mejor debía ir por la opción de apuñalarla en el brazo dos veces

Con eso estaría acabada

Aún así, prefería darle uno solo en el corazón, sí, esa era su meta, luego volvería con la bruja y le pediría ayuda para su hijo y esposa

Avanzó a pasos lentos hacia la cabaña con la daga en la mano, cuando estaba más cerca trató de ver por la ventana, ahí estaba, observando como caían las gotas de sangre de Hikari, las cuales se habían usado en el cuchillo con el que la apuñaló, sintió su sangre hervir y quiso lanzarse a ella en ese mismo instante, pero no podía hacerlo, debía guardar la calma, rodeó la cabaña, la bruja le había dicho que por la parte trasera, había una entrada secreta de la cual no había informado a Sofía, si no hacía ningún ruido, sería capaz de acabar con ella, sin embargo, también le dijo que no debía confiarse, porque aquella mujer era muy astuta

Ingresó, por su suerte, sin hacer ruido alguno, llegó a la sala, que era donde estaba ella, se quedó mirándola, pensando en cómo es que ella había llegado a lo que era ahora, la hermosa cabellera que había tenido, había sido cortada de manera irregular con algo filudo, dejando mechones más largos que otros, dándole un aspecto horrible, sus dedos se veían casi como huesos y sus uñas estaban largas, era lo único que podía observar, ya que estaba de espaldas a él

-Ya era hora que aparecieras...- susurró ella levantándose lentamente, dejando el cuchillo en el suelo, Tk escondió la daga por reflejo y agradeció que ella no se diera cuenta de ello- Así que la bruja esa habló, no me sorprende

-¿por qué lo hiciste, Sofía? ¡¿Por qué?!- gritó ya totalmente descontrolado

-¡Por que se supone que ibas a ser mío! ¡Todo el reino sería para mí!- gritó ella a modo de respuesta mientras se acercaba a él- si hubiera podido matarte... ella seguiría viva, lo sabes ¿Verdad? Tú la metiste en esto, por tu culpa ahora ella está muerta...

-¡Callate!- gritó mientras esos pensamientos calaban en lo más profundo de él ¿De verdad había sido el culpable? ¿Solo por querer ser feliz al lado de es hermosa mujer de la cual estaba enamorado?

-Piénsalo, ella pudo haber estado como siempre, con su vida de sirvienta, sin preocupaciones... tú lo arruinaste, ella pudo vivir, al lado de un hombre menos peligroso que tú, pudo formar la bonita familia que siempre deseó, le arrebataste los sueños, al igual que la vida... si no hubiera sido por tu sed de venganza tanto ella como tu hijo estarían vivos, si no te hubieras empecinado tanto en encerrarme y protegerla, ella estaría respirando, PERO SIEMPRE QUIERES ESTAR DÁNDOTELAS DE HÉROE, no pudiste hacer nada por tus padres y dejaste morir tu hermano en tu lugar ¿No lo ves? Todos tus seres queridos mueren a causa tuya, no pudiste vengar y mucho menos proteger tu familia, ¿En serio pensaste que podías protegerla a ella? Mírate, regresa la mirada a unas horas atrás, ¿Qué es de ella y tu hijo? Están totalmente muertos y tú estás aquí tratando de vengarlos, ¿En serio crees que alguien como tú podría lograr algo como eso? Los perdiste, o mejor dicho, fueron muertos a causa tuya, ¿No te sientes mal? ¿De ser el causante de tantas desgracias? Hasta el cocinero murió en vez de ti ¿Cómo puedes seguir... sabiendo que perdiste todo?

Takeru se sintió mal, demasiado mal, quizá, porque comenzó a creer en cada una de sus palabras que aquella mujer le decía. ¿de verdad era tan malo estar cerca de él?

Y gritó, tomándose la cabeza entre sus manos, se volvería loco si seguía escuchándola, quería taparse los oídos, dejar de escuchar, que dejara de hablar, su cuerpo no iba a resistirlo mucho más, sentía que iba a colapsar en algún momento inesperado, lo único que se le vino a la mente en ese momento fue la última mirada que le dio a su esposa, llena de sangre y como su brillo se iba apagando, continuaba gritando, sentía dolor, mucho dolor, podía sentir como su garganta era desgarrada desde adentro

-Eso es... mi señor, sigue gritando, grita para mi- susurró ella en su oído, luego de unos segundo él dejó caer sus rodillas al suelo, no podía dejar de gritar, era un grito de angustia, de dolor, de desesperación, de todo lo que sintió con la perdida de su familia, de kari y su hijo, las palabras retumbaban todavía en su cabeza, no podía hacer nada para que disminuyeran, al contrario, las sentía con más fuerza y cada vez más cerca ¿Cómo era eso posible? Pareciese como si calaran en lo más profundo de su ser, manteniéndolo más desolado de lo que ya se sentía, sentía su cuerpo débil, pero aún así no podía dejar de gritar

Fue ahí cuando con una fuerza que no supo de donde sacó, alzó la mirada y así pudo verla, tenía una cara extasiada y de la mezcla que anterior había hecho con la sangre de su castaña, salía una sombra, casi en forma de una garra que la estaba envolviendo, la estaba lastimando, esas garras se clavaban en su piel, su cuerpo sangraba, pero su rostro no cambiaba a nada parecido que tuviera signos de dolor, hasta se podría decir que tenía una mirada de placer al sentir todo ello

-Vamos pequeño rey, grita para mi, dame ese dolor, dámelo- seguía susurrando sin darse cuenta que él la miraba pues había cerrado los ojos al dejarse llevar por lo que sentía

Lágrimas caían del rostro de ambos, de tk era por el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, sentía su corazón estrujarse, ella, derramaba lágrimas por el poder y el éxtasis que la invadían en ese momento, su cabello comenzaba a crecer de manera algo rápida, se atrevería a decir que su tamaño también aumentaba

Tk buscó la daga, seguro de que al momento de agarrar su cabeza y dejarse caer al piso, había soltado la daga, la encontró no muy lejos de él, si lograba estirarse la alcanzaría, lo hizo, pero no podía dejar de gritar, era cierto que se sentía más liviano, tal vez por la adrenalina del momento, pero no podía parar, aunque no quisiera seguía gritando, aunque ahora de una manera algo extraña

Sus gritos se convirtieron en gritos de rabia y determinación, se hizo un corte en uno de los brazos, lo suficientemente profundo como para que la sangre saliera, casi a montones, la daga estaba completamente cubierta de su sangre

Luego de eso, al fin pudo cerrar su boca y dejar de gritar, su mente se concentró en ella y en que estaba a punto de terminar los "preparativos" para su inmortalidad, tendría que haberlo recordado "No grites, no te desesperes, para realizar aquello que la convierta en inmortal, necesita el dolor sentimental de alguien que haya sufrido mucho, tú serías el cebo perfecto para eso y lo sabes, quédate calmado" Sí, eso mismo le había dicho la bruja, ahora se daba cuenta, tal vez demasiado tarde que debió de haberle hecho caso

Sintió sus piernas moverse por sí solas, decididas a alcanzarla, ¿En qué momento ella se había alejado tanto? Él podría jurar que hace solo unos segundos estaba a su lado ¿Como si no sentía su voz tan cerca de él?

Estaba prácticamente a centímetros de ella, cuando, al sentirlo, lo que antes era una hermosa mujer abrió los ojos, estos tenían un brillo inexplicable, entonces, como si de un animal se tratara, dio un zarpazo, Tk se agachó lo más rápido que pudo, pero el brazo en el que se había cortado con la daga, fue lastimado, otra vez. Pero no se daría por vencido, ella no lograría su cometido, no de nuevo, volvió a lanzarse sobre ella, esa vez, no pudo evitarlo ni defenderse, ambos fueron a parar al suelo, él encima de ella

Aquella garra formada, al parecer por humo, seguía avanzando e impregnándose en ella, Takeru, viendo la ventaja que tenía en ese momento, alzó la daga en sus manos

Ella comenzó a hablar en un idioma que nunca había escuchado en toda su vida, unos segundos más tarde, podía ver su rostro cambiando hasta convertirse en Hikari

¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, ¿Cómo podía apuñalarla si ella tenía el rostro de la mujer más maravillosa que había conocido en toda su vida? Tenía que hacerlo, aunque luego no pudiera sacar de su memoria la imagen de sí mismo apuñalando a la mujer de su vida

La supuesta castaña sonrió de manera victoriosa pensando que él no se atrevería a hacerle nada, sin darse cuenta que aquello fue lo que marcó la determinación del joven, esa sonrisa, no era para nada parecida a la de la verdadera Kari, estaba lejos de ser si quiera parecida a las que la castaña solía dar, él lo notó a penas la vio, la ira corrió por su venas en ese momento

-¡NO TE ATREVAS EL TOMAR EL ROSTRO DE MI ESPOSA!- gritó antes de acertar una apuñalada directa en el corazón, instantáneamente, el rostro de su amada, se esfumó, al igual que el humo negro que la había estado rodeando todo este tiempo, así de sencillo, como si a una cerilla encendida, la hubieras soplado, y apagado al instante, así que al desaparecer todo eso, pudo ver el rostro demacrado de Sofia, sus ojos sobresalían de sus cuencas, ella ni siquiera podía creer lo que estaba pasando ¿Cómo fue él posible...?

Ni si quiera pudo terminar de pensar en eso, cuando de manera rápida, sentía que la desgarraban, esta vez fue ella la que comenzó a gritar de dolor

Y es que, cuando eres bruja, vendes tu alma al diablo, y este se encargaría de arrancar tu alma y que sufrieras como nunca antes lo habías hecho, una vez te llegara la muerte, le estaban arrebatando la vida y ella ya no podía hacer nada por evitarlo

Takeru se dejó caer hacia atrás, se sentía débil, por todo lo que había gritado, más aún por la herida que sangraba sin poder evitarlo

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente

-¡Mi señor!- sintió que gritó alguien, entrando de improviso a la sala donde se encontraban, dio un último vistazo a su alrededor, todo había acabado y él podría descansar, había vengado de alguna manera a sus padres y su hermano, sin duda alguna también a su esposa e hijo

Sonrió antes de cerrar sus ojos

* * *

 **Bien, bien, bien, debo decir el próximo capítulo es el final, aún así, ya saben que luego de ese viene el epílogo, no desesperéis, me pondré a escribir el próximo cap apenas publique este, espero sus reviews**

 **Ya muy cerca para el final, nos leemos, ojalá, pronto**

 **Besos**


	7. part6

**Lord Pata: Sí, ese fue el final definitivo de Sofía, bien, espero que te guste este último cap**

 **sslove:jaja, sí, fue su final (x2) Relativamente, sí, todos morímos en algún momento alv jajajajajaja Acá está el último y espero también te haya gustado**

 **andrethefavorite16: sí, tanto Kari como su hijo murieron, a causa de las heridas ocasionadas por Sofía, pero en este cap se habla más de esto**

* * *

 **Part 6**

Volvió a abrir sus ojos, se sentía débil, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba puesto en pie, estaba en su habitación, tenía vendado el brazo, ¿Donde estaba Kari?

Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, sus piernas le temblaban un poco, pero debía volver a ver a la bruja, abrió la puerta y vio como más de un guardia se aproximó de manera veloz hasta él, queriendo agarrarlo, se tambaleaba un poco, pero debía ir, tenía que hacerlo

-Tk- dijo su consejero a su espalda- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Tengo que verla, tiene que ayudarme, ¿Donde está mi esposa?- preguntó

Su consejero guardó silencio

-Por favor, habla... ¿Está muerta?- volvió a preguntar ya en un susurro

-Sí, su cuerpo no pudo resistir perder tanta sangre... tu hijo... también lo está, no pudimos hacer nada- susurró también, de manera ya casi imperceptible, su voz se había apagado conforme iba hablando

-¿Y por qué yo sigo vivo?- dijo

Vio de reojo como los guardias se iban alejando de manera algo disimulada

-¿POR QUÉ NO ME DEJARON MORIR COMO ELLA Y MI HIJO?- gritó al momento en que sentía una punzada en la herida que tenía en su brazo, volvió a recordar a la bruja

Tenía que llegar hacia ella

Se volteó dispuesto a irse, cuando su consejero lo agarró del brazo- No puedes irte, tu condición...

-Mi condición no tiene nada que ver y aún así fuera, no me importa en lo absoluto- respondió el rubio de manera fría, se soltó y caminó, más lento de lo que le hubiese gustado hacia el calabozo

Después, de lo que le pareció a él, una eternidad, estaba ya a dos puertas de llegar, entró por la primera sin saludar a nadie con quien se encontrara, no le dijeron nada, todos los del castillo, a estas alturas deberían saber ya lo que había pasado

-Takeru- llamaron a su espalda justo antes de ingresar por la segunda, reconoció esa voz y sintió su alma caer al suelo, aunque no quería se giró lentamente

-Tai...- susurró sintiendo la vergüenza caer sobre él, no había podido protegerla

-Mi hermana... ¿Ella...?- ni si quiera se atrevía a completar su pregunta, solo lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos

-Sí- respondió escuetamente, no podía mentirle

El hermano de la castaña se quedó en silencio unos minutos para luego abalanzarse sobre él dispuesto a golpearlo, sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo, los guardias lo agarraron, el rubio se sintió peor de lo que estaba, creía realmente que merecía esos golpes, pero no perdería el tiempo

-Yo... lo siento, no pude hacer nada...- susurró con la cabeza gacha, sentía a Tai forcejear son los guardias para soltarse

-TE DIJE QUE TE MATARÍA SI LA LASTIMABAS DE ALGUNA MANERA, ¿QUÉ DAÑO TAN GRANDE LE HICISTE DEJANDO QUE MURIERA? VOY A MATARTE DEBISTE PROTEGERLA Y MORIR TÚ, ERES UN MALDITO- gritó fuera de sí, podía ver la ira inyectada en su mirada, si se soltaba realmente iba a matarlo

-YO NO QUISE QUE MURIERA- gritó a su defensa- TODO FUE RÁPIDO, CUANDO ABRÍ MIS OJOS YA HABÍA PASADO TODO- trató de calmarse pero no pudo, quería sacar todo ese dolor- TUVE QUE SEGUIR A LA MALDITA DE SOFÍA PARA VENGAR A MI ESPOSA, PERDÍ A MI HIJO Y A LA ÚNICA MUJER QUE ME AMÓ DESDE SIEMPRE ¿CREES QUE LA DEJÉ MORIR? YO QUISE MORIR CON ELLAS, YO NO PEDÍ QUE ME SALVARAN- gritaba más alto de lo quería- TÚ AÚN TIENES A TU FAMILIA, YO NO TENGO A NADIE Y LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERO AHORA ES LLEGAR AL MALDITO CALABOZO Y PODER ENTREGARME POR HIKARI, PERO SI SIGUES AQUÍ GRITÁNDOME SIN SABER NADA DE LO QUE PASÓ NI DE LO QUE ESTOY DISPUESTO A HACER, NO PODRÉ HACER NADA

Tai guardó silencio cuando se dio cuenta que aquel rubio que conocía desde pequeño estaba vendado, con varias heridas en el cuerpo y aún así podía mantenerse en pie, estaba llorando, sin importar que el resto lo viera

-Solo voy a arreglar esto por una buena vez- dijo ates de darse la vuelta e ingresar a lo más profundo del castillo, cerró la puerta tras de él, así estaba el guardia delante de la entrada en donde estaban varias celdas, era obvio que había escuchado todo lo que habían gritado ahí afuera, sin embargo no dijo nada, solo se movió a un lado sin esperar a que el rey se lo pidiera

Dudó antes de entrar, en su corazón de hombre, le embargó el miedo y terror de perderse a sí mismo, pero no sería un cobarde, pudo ver a la bruja, que ya lo estaba esperando

-Vamos... Ven aquí, veo que lo hiciste bien- dijo ella invitándolo a entrar

-Pude darle en el corazón...- fue lo único que dijo al llegar en frente de ella y dejarse caer en rodillas, las lágrimas brotaban sin parar

-¿Vas a hacerlo?- le preguntó ella llamando su atención- Ya sabes como es el asunto, tu alma se consumirá de a poco, podrás vivir con ellos un tiempo pero morirás, ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer eso?

-Sí- dijo sin dudarlo- estoy dispuesto a ello, estoy dispuesto a dar _mi alma completa_

Y así era la cosa, antes de irse, luego de recibir todas las instrucciones de la bruja, había acordado volver si lograba derrotar a Sofia, le había preguntado por la separación del alma para revivir a los muertos, ella le dijo que es un proceso sin dolor, claro está luego de la sangre que necesitaría de él, luego de un tiempo él solo se enfermaría y moriría, se vería algo natural, le dio la opción de vivir, siempre y cuando solo diera la mitad de su alma, pero él no podía aceptar eso, ¿Salvar a Hikari pero no a su hijo?, no, no podría hacerlo y aunque su hijo solo necesitara una parte de la otra mitad de su alma por ser un niño, la parte quedaría con él se iría deteriorando hasta quedar en nada, pero con ese fragmento debía cuidarse, ni siquiera un rasguño podía hacerse, eso lo llevaría a su muerte segura

-Puedo hacerlo- volvió a decir cuando vio no muy segura a la bruja

Ella asintió al tiempo que le extendía la mano, pidiendo obviamente la daga con la que había asesinado Sofía y este se la entregó sin si quiera saber como es que seguía teniéndola, si él juraba que se había quedado en aquella cabaña

La bruja tomó la mano del Rey, colocándola encima de una copa, la cual ni él sabía de donde lo había sacado

-Necesito que te tranquilices y pienses en algo bueno, tu alma debe estar tranquila, todo tú debes estar tranquilo, no recuerdes nada que te traiga rencor porque de ser así, tu alma se contaminaría y eso no serviría ni para tu mujer ni tu hijo

Recordó, a dos niños, uno rubio y una castaña jugando en un jardín lleno de diferentes tipos de flores, suspiró y asintió indicando que estaba listo, sintió el pinchazo en el brazo que tenía sano, para luego sentir como le hacía un corte profundo, no demostró dolor, su mente seguía en aquel jardín, al igual que Sofia, la bruja comenzó a decir cosas en algún otro idioma, aún así, logró captar una frase " _Anima corpori" estaba en latín_

 _"El alma por el cuerpo"_

Sí, si era por ella y por su hijo, daría su alma

EL liquido que antes era de un rojo carmesí, se volvió transparente y salía algo de vapor

-Toma, por lo que sé ella tiene el niño en el vientre, solo necesitas hechar esto en las heridas que ella tiene, guarda un poco aunque sea unas gotas, moja con ellas tus labios, solo bastará un toque con los de ella para que abra sus ojos, recuerda hacerlo como te he dicho

Asintió antes de darle las gracias, de no ser porque ella tenía un pacto de sangre en esa celda, la dejaría libre

Avanzó lo más rápido que pudo sin detenerse siquiera al volver a ver a Tai ni al escuchar los gritos de su consejero con el que se había topado y había visto su herida en el otro brazo el cual sangraba

Solo se detuvo para preguntarle en donde estaba el cuerpo de su castaña, una vez sabiendo eso, se dirigió hacia ella, la habían movido a otro cuarto, sintió nauseas, al verla con todas esas heridas, aún así, aunque todo el camino estuvo con la determinación de lo que iba a hacer, ahora que la tenía en frente, le daba miedo acercarse ¿Y si no funcionaba? no quería que su último recuerdo de ella sea así, sin vida, más pálida de lo estuvo nunca en su vida

Finalmente decidió acercarse, dejó la copa en una mesa pequeña que estaba al lado, tocó suavemente el rostro de Hikari, estaba helado, tomó su mano, sin vida, también estaba helada, todo el cuerpo de ella estaba frío

Suspiró antes de volver a agarrar la copa, el vapor seguía saliendo de ella, lo que lo dejó algo sorprendido, pero no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido, tenía que apresurarse antes de que los nervios lo traicionaran, vertió el contenido de la copa en el vientre de ella, justo encima de sus heridas, logrando algo similar al poner una piedra caliente en agua, miró más asombrado como al momento de que aquel liquido la tocaba, se ponía espeso, cada vez más, hasta terminar algo duro, en cuestión de segundos, lo que antes era un líquido, ahora era parte de la piel de ella, ni siquiera se notaba que minutos antes, ella hubiera tenido heridas de tal magnitud.

Miró la copa, aún quedaba un poco, casi nada, sumergió uno de sus dedos en este y se lo puso en los labios, no sentía algún tipo de sabor, parecía como si solo fuera agua, pero debía hacerlo, ya había visto lo poderoso que era la sustancia que había creado esa bruja, se sintió nervioso, sus manos, luego de dejar la copa vacía en la mesa, comenzaron a temblar ligeramente, luego de eso se acercó a ella

La besó

Se alejó un poco para poder mirarla, pero sintió su alma caer a sus pies cuando la vio igual ¿Había hecho algo mal? No, había seguido todos y cada uno de los pasos que la bruja le había dicho, lo de su vientre había funcionado, ¿Por qué el beso no?

Desesperado se alejó más, dispuesto a buscar a la bruja, ¿Lo había engañado?

Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta alguien comenzó a toser de manera algo violenta detrás de él, se giró y se acercó rápido hacia la cama, vio con lágrimas en los ojos como a Kari le iban volviendo los colores al rostro, hasta quedar en la tonalidad de ella, le agarró la mano, con miedo a sentirla fría aún

Comenzó a llorar cuando sintió el calor característico de ella, la abrazó y lloró como un niño cuando la vio abrir los ojos y mirarlo

Esos ojos de los cuales su luz se había apagado y ahora volvían a brillar

-Tk... ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó ella en un susurro, totalmente confundida- ¿Mi bebé?

-Tranquila, todo está bien, están bien- le respondió antes de alejarse un poco, solo un poco de ella, como creyendo que se esfumaría en cualquier momento

La escuchó suspirar

-¿Sofía? ¿Qué pasó con...?

-No volverá a molestarnos, al menos no en esta vida- respondió tranquilo, las lágrimas corrían pero a él poco le importaba

Lo importante es que ahora ella estaba ahí y no pensaba abandonarla

* * *

-Tk.. ven, mira a tu hijo- susurró ella con un bebé en sus brazos

Se acercó, el corazón se aceleró cuando tomó a su hijo en sus brazos, incluso más rápido de cuando Kari le dijo que estaba embarazada, más rápido que cuando la vio volver a la vida, estaba feliz de poder tener a ese pequeño ser con él, después de todo lo que habían pasado

soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas al momento de mirarlo con atención, sus ojos eran azules, como los de él, sintió su alma vibrar al estar tan cerca de su otra parte

Siempre le pasaba eso cuando estaba cerca de Hikari, ahora que estaba cerca a su hijo también le pasaba lo mismo, dándole la tranquilidad que, lo que sea que haya preparado la bruja en esa ocasión, si había funcionado

* * *

 _ **10 años después...**_

Miraba a su hijo y a su esposa, la cual cargaba a una pequeña niña dormida, miraba a su familia desde su cama, ambos estaban con las miradas tristes, su hijo, a diferencia de su madre, a pesar de estar triste, se mantenía fuerte, pero aún quedaban rastros de que había estado llorando, además de que sus ojos estaban algo rojos e hinchados

-¿Saben? a pesar de estar aquí ahora, si el tiempo retrocediera al momento en que los perdí, volvería a hacer lo que hice, son lo más importante que tengo

No había hablado de ello nunca con nadie, Ni siquiera con Hikari, pero le quedaba poco, lo sabía, ¿Debería decirlo?

-¿De qué hablas papá?- preguntó su hijo confundido

Lo miró, sus ojos azules lo miraban de manera algo penetrante, sonrió al verse así mismo en aquella mirada, su cabello era castaño, como el de su madre, una perfecta combinación de ambos, su hija, la más pequeña, era una viva imagen de su madre, sin embargo tenía el carácter de él, otra combinación perfecta, ambos, junto con Hikari, eran lo más grande y preciado que tenía

No, no lo haría, si decía algo, ellos vivirían con el pesar de que a causa de sus vidas él no había vivido mucho tiempo

Pero estaba feliz, ese sacrificio había valido totalmente la pena, pudo disfrutar de su hijo y de su pequeña

-No es nada, vengan aquí- pidió cuando comenzó a sentirse más débil

Los tres se acercaron, la niña en brazos de su madre

-No se olviden que los amo, son todo lo que tengo, gracias Kari, por darme estos maravillosos hijos y por haber estado ahí conmigo siempre, tú, jovencito- dijo mirando a su hijo- eres el hombre, ¿De acuerdo? vive tus etapas, no cargues el peso de protegerlas sobre tus hombros, no digo que no lo vayas a hacer, son tu madre y tu hermana, aunque tu madre es muy fuerte y valiente, no puede hacer todo sola, estarás ahí para apoyarla y ayudarla a levantarse, solo vive tu vida sin descuidarlas a ella

-Tk no hables, estás muy débil- pidió la castaña

-Tranquila, no los dejaré, porque una pequeña parte de mi vivirá con ustedes hasta que dejen este mundo- habló mirándola antes de besar su frente

Puede que para ellos esas palabras fueran algo tiernas y hasta emotivas, pero solo él sabía el verdadero significado de ellas

Sintió los brazos de ellos a su alrededor y sonrió, se iba apagando y sus ojos no resistirían abiertos más tiempo

-Lo haría otra vez...- susurró antes de dejar que sus ojos se cerraran lentamente

Y en su último momento de pensamiento, se dejó claro, que en realidad volvería hacerlo, si eso los mantenía con vida, lo haría una y otra vez, no se cansaría de protegerlos

Sí, siempre estaría dispuesto a dar por ellos _Su Alma Completa_

* * *

 **Y LLEGÓ EL FINAL BEIBIS! Que triste y reconfortante es terminar un fic, admito que es un final algo triste, así me lo contó Dylan a mi, y sí, lloré, pero tranquilos, de aquí viene el epílogo, esto ya es de parte mía, nos leeremos!**


	8. Epílogo

**Que horrible, había escrito el epílogo y se me cerró la pestaña, tendré que comenzar de nuevo**

 **Bueno, primero que nada un aplauso para ustedes, por esperar cuando me demoraba DEMASIADO tiempo sin actualizar, gracias por los que siguieron la historia de principio a fin, realmente fue de mucha ayuda, tanto para mi, que he adaptado este fic, como para Dylan, la persona que creó esta historia**

 **Disfruten del epílogo**

* * *

 _ **EPÍLOGO**_

Despertó de madrugada, algo de las 4, se sentía algo agitada, con las lágrimas que habían salido sin que ella se diera por enterada, se las secó con la manga de su polo. ¿Qué había sido eso? No, no era la primera vez que tenía un sueño como ese, aún así no entendía el por qué se hacían más constantes últimamente, además ¿Por qué la tipa esa tenía que a parecer en ellos? Ni en sus sueños, la dejaba vivir feliz. Aún así la recordaba con nostalgia, hace algunos años, se enteró de que había muerto luego de que su esposo la descubriera con otro, a pesar de que ella le dijo que lo hizo para conseguir el dinero, su esposo el cual era un militar, cegado por la rabia, le disparó y eso fue todo, él ahora está en la cárcel cumpliendo la pena de asesinato

Y, ¿Quién era ese chico? Seguro obra de su gran imaginación, o quizá lo había visto en algún lado y ella no lo recordaba

Se dio cuenta que ya no iba a poder dormir más por lo que fue a alistar sus cosas

No, no era la primera vez que se despertaba a esa hora y se alistaba para el trabajo, pero la semana pasada, su antiguo jefe le dijo que, ese día, dejaría su puesto, ya estaba mayor como para seguir tensionándose, solo le había contado a ella los detalles, resulta que estaba enfermo, una enfermedad muy rara que ella no terminaba de entender, ahí estaba la razón por la que lo había visto algo decaído últimamente, él le había pedido a su hijo mayor que se hiciera cargo, pero este, no quiso, excusándose de que ese no era su "ambiente" por lo que recurrió a su hijo menor

Ella pensó que, su jefe, al irse, también se iría ella, obviamente su hijo tenía que elegir a su propia secretaria, o secretario, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando le dijo, que su hijo le había pedido que ella fuera su secretaria, aún así primero le preguntó si se sentía cómoda con eso, dijo que su hijo tenía su edad, eso amplificó su pensamiento del tipo de jefe que seduce a sus empleados o mejor dicho, con sus secretarias, le dijo que a pesar de su edad, era algo exigente con ciertos aspectos pero de que podrían llevarse bien y hasta podría ser su mano derecha

-¿27 años no es una edad muy prematura para hacerse cargo de una empresa?- susurró la castaña antes de entrar al baño

Rió cuando se acordó de lo que le había dicho su mejor amiga, la cual, al igual que ella, trabajaba en una empresa y su jefe le dijo que le dejaría el puesto a su hijo y ahora estaban casados, ¿Por qué tantas similitudes?

"¡Ya encontraste a tu hombre! Por Dios ¡Si hasta tiene tu edad! si lo dejas ir, te golpearé"

Sí, su mejor amiga podía ser loca cuando quisiera, pero esas palabras no salían de su cabeza, estaba nerviosa, dejó que el agua le diera directo a la cara, debía relajarse, no podía dar mal su primera impresión, aunque preferiría que su nuevo jefe no se tratara de meter con ella

No estaba para aguantar tonterías

No, ella no buscaba que su nuevo jefe se enamorara de ella, como le había dicho su amiga, ella solo pensaba en el trabajo y en nada más que eso, había pasado por tantas decepciones en su vida que ya no quería nada más de lo que llamaban "amor"

Cuando terminó de bañarse y salió de la ducha, vio su mural con fotografías, sonrió con nostalgia al verse más joven, estaba con sus amigos del colegio, de la universidad, con su hermano, su familia, su cuñada, en la gran mayoría de ellas, estaba con su cabello corto, el cual ahora le llegaba a su cintura, quizá se lo cortaría, en algún momento

Se colocó el conjunto que había elegido antes de bañarse, una falda tubo color negra y una blusa blanca de mangas largas, se puso sus zapatos negros, le subieron unos centímetros más a su altura

No, no era bajita, al contrario, tenía buena talla, pero le gustaba como se estilizaban sus piernas

Se puso el collar y los aretes que le había regalado su hermano en su graduación, eran dorados, sencillos, así como a ella le gustaba, recordó lo difícil que había sido para ella aprobar su examen final en la universidad, ya que luego de tanto estudiar para este, el cansancio le ganó y se durmió los primeros 20 minutos y luego tenía la tensión encima porque el tiempo se agotaba, una experiencia graciosa a decir verdad

Cuando salió de su cuarto se encontró con su gato, Saki, el cual dormía encima del televisor de la sala, siempre se iba a los lugares altos

Llamó a su madre, la cual estaba de viaje, habló con ella unos minutos apenas, contándole que cambiaría de jefe y estaba nerviosa, nunca le habían gustado los cambios, así que normalmente trataba de no pasar por ellos a no ser que sean necesarios, como por ejemplo el hecho de vivir sola

Se preparó un café y un sándwich, comió tranquila y luego se fue, no sin antes servirle comida y agua a su gato, hacerle un poco de cariño y decirle que ya se iba

Hacía eso desde que un día, su gato le respondió con un maullido

Fue al garaje, ahí estaba su moto, sí, ella tenía una, aunque no la usaba hace tiempo, hubo una época en la que ella era una chica "rebelde" o algo por el estilo, por lo que tenía esa moto, pero decidió comprarse un auto, rojo, cuando comenzó a trabajar ¿Qué impresión daría si llegara en una moto? Además, la falda no le dejaba usarla, subió al auto, pero se dio cuenta de que había dejado el celular en la cocina, ya que mientras hablaba con su madre se estaba preparando lo que había comido

-Rayos, siempre tan despistada- susurró para salir del auto y rápidamente ir por su celular. Si es que alguien no había movido las manecillas del reloj, de verdad solo le quedaban 20 minutos para su hora de trabajo ¿En qué momento había pasado la hora?

Llegó a su trabajo, 15 minutos tarde, ya todos sus compañeros habían visto y dado la bienvenida al nuevo jefe, muchas de sus otras compañeras le decían que era un hombre apuesto y que la envidiaban

Sus sospechas de jefe seductor se habían elevado, de por sí ya tenía a sus pies a varias compañeras, si trataba de hacer algo con ella, o se mostraba arrogante, definitivamente renunciaría, eso lo tenía claro

Tocó la puerta de la oficina de su jefe sin darse cuenta que la placa había sido cambiada y tenía otro nombre en vez de "Hiroaki Ishida"

-Adelante- respondieron desde dentro, ella suspiró pensando en una buena excusa para explicar su tardanza, por que la razón definitivamente sería poco creíble

Y, es que, ¡¿A quién diablos se le ocurrió que sería buena idea colgarse de cabeza en lo alto de un edifico por diversión?! Si ella hubiera sabido eso habría evitado esa ruta e iría por otra, pero no se dio cuenta hasta después de que los bomberos llegaran y no dejaran pasar a los carros, dando paso a un tráfico en el que no podías ni avanzar, ni retroceder para ir por otro camino

-Buenos días...- dijo entrando algo avergonzada

-Tranquila, pasa, pasa, toma asiento, Hikari ¿Verdad?- Preguntó al tiempo en que ella se sentaba

-Sí...- respondió-¿A dónde se había ido toda la determinación con la que había venido dispuesta a hablar del porqué de su tardanza? Ni si quiera se atrevía a mirarlo

-Llegó tarde- volvió a hablar él

-Si, lo siento mucho, es que...- ¿Qué iba a decir? lo que había pasado era algo irreal

\- Disculpe por la manera en la que voy a hablar pero, ¿También se atrasó por ese idiota al que se le ocurrió colgarse?- preguntó fastidiado. para luego voltearse y ver a través de la ventana

Ella levantó la mirada, vio su espalda y su cabello rubio, ¿Por qué se le hacía conocido? volvió a bajar la mirada cuando se dio cuenta que él iba a voltear

-Sí, señor- fue lo único que respondió

-Bueno... señorita Yagami,- dijo él de una manera rara y formal- ¿Podría levantar la mirada por favor? no soy ningún monstruo, además, yo también lo vi, le creo, aunque para cuando yo pasé todavía no habían llegado los bomberos

Sentía que se sonrojaba, estaba realmente avergonzada, primer día de trabajo con el nuevo jefe, llega tarde, ni siquiera puede hablar bien ¿Es que acaso alguien le puso un maleficio por ese día y por eso todo lo estaba saliendo mal?

Levantó la mirada, dispuesta a verlo, pero su mente se quedó en blanco

Era él

El que estaba en sus sueños

¿Cómo es que...?

-No recuerdo haberte visto desde el día en que me despedí de ti y de nuestros hijos, ah no, fue desde esas veces en que te veía por un segundo en el calle y corría pero ya no estabas, o en las que lograba encontrarte y ya te habías casado con otro, el último se llamaba Davis, creo, demonios, Yagami, siempre lograbas escabullirte- dijo él con una sonrisa en el rostro

¿Hijos?

Recordó el sueño de esa mañana, definitivamente era él, el que se despedía de ella y de... sus dos hijos ¿Qué demonios?

Vio como su mirada la analizaba, ella no sabía qué responder ¿Acaso era una broma?, vio como los ojos de aquel rubio se volvieron algo tristes y apagados

-Tranquila, solo es una broma- respondió- la última vez que te vi, fue en la universidad... Fuiste la que se durmió en el examen, ¿no?- preguntó con una enorme sonrisa aunque ese brillo no llegó a esos ojos que le estaban cortando el aliento

Recién reparó en lo que él había dicho

AHORA DEFINITIVAMENTE MORIRÍA DE VERGÜENZA

Aún así, era él, un poco cambiado, quizá, ya no llevaba ese traje de realeza y estuviera metido en un traje, pero seguía siendo él

Se levantó del asiento sin creer lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos

-Oye espera- pidió él cuando la vio levantarse, pensando que se iría ¿La perdería en esa vida también? se veía diferente, su cabello estaba mucho más largo, pero era ella, por lo que le había dicho su padre, ella había sufrido en el ámbito amoroso, lo sabía, habían ido a la misma universidad, siempre veía desde lejos cómo ella era, de alguna manera traicionada con los chicos con los que había tenido una relación, esos eran los únicos momentos en los que se odiaba por no tener el valor suficiente de acercarse en ese entonces, así que cuando su padre le dijo que necesitaba que él tome su lugar quiso negarse, ya era un hombre maduro, debía buscarla de una vez por todas, pero era su padre, así que terminó por aceptarlo, cuando le dijo que su secretaria, la "Señorita Yagami" así como él le llamaba, se tendría que ir, porque supuso que él quería a otra persona, le dijo que lo dejara así, fue entonces cuando 1 día antes se acordó de que esa "Yagami" era la mujer que estaba buscando ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta que ese era su apellido? bueno, en muchas otras vidas, la encontraba con diferentes apellidos, así que no esperaba que en esta, tuviera el que él ya conocía

-¿Tú... recuerdas algo de un jardín lleno de flores, o algo así?- dijo ella, repitiendo una frase de uno de sus tantos sueños

-Me gustaba ir ahí- fu lo único que respondió él con una sonrisa algo tímida

No supo en qué momento las lágrimas habían caído, no hasta que él se acercó y con su pulgar las limpió

-Eres un idiota, Tk- susurró ella antes de abrazarlo

Sintió los brazos de aquel rubio rodearla, no, no necesitaba preguntar ni decir nada más, todo estaba claro para ella

-Te extrañé...- susurró el ojiazul en su oído-Sabía que te iba a encontrar

-¿Cómo fue..? ¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó ella

-Es un secreto- respondió él antes de agarrar su rostro y besarla

Quizá no recordara tantas vidas pasadas, como él, sin embargo, en esta, había logrado recordarlo y entender, porque no había funcionado con nadie más

* * *

 **Ya volví, admito que esto me salió desde lo más profundo del corazón, tanto que hasta yo misma me he emocionado a horrores jajaja, espero les guste, ya saben, no me gustan los finales tristes, nos leeremos en el otro fic ¡Hasta entonces!**


End file.
